<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Their failure is my success by hawksmagnolia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345376">Their failure is my success</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksmagnolia/pseuds/hawksmagnolia'>hawksmagnolia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wintershock Prompt Circus [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clint is special, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, sam and clint are Good Bros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksmagnolia/pseuds/hawksmagnolia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Got a this idea from a smart ass remark from a friend. Somehow it ended up into a short fic about Bucky and Darcy being adorable while Clint is an idiot who annoys Sam. Because it's fun!</p><p>Prompt: A vampire? You wish. Hard to be scared of a goth kid who hates Italian food.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wintershock Prompt Circus [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Their failure is my success</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who would win in a fight? A vampire or a werewolf?” Clint threw a dart across the room and it sunk deep into the center of the bullseye.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence before Sam answered. “Are you serious Barton? Is this what you think about in your spare time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not always. Sometimes I come up with new and inventive ways for Nat to kill people.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think Natasha needs your help.” Bucky leaned back in his chair as he stared at the ceiling. “Also a vampire would win. It’s not always about brute strength.”</p><p> </p><p><b>“A vampire? You wish. Hard to be scared of a goth kid who hates Italian food.”</b> Clint stuck the last dart in his mouth, dropped from the counter where he sat into a handstand, and began to walk himself across the room. He slowly balanced on one hand and threw the dart with his other.</p><p> </p><p>A door slammed in the hallway startling Clint and he landed on his head. He sat up rubbing the back of his head when the door to the lounge swung open and cracked into the wall. All three men swung around to find a seething Darcy stalking through it.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what? Fuck this. And fuck you.” She pointed at Clint who looked bewildered. “And you and you.” Sam and Bucky were next and equally confused. “This is officially my final straw. I’m going to buy leather pants and one of the leather corset things. Maybe buy a bullwhip. I’m going to make men weep at my feet.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’re going to start dressing like Natasha?” Clint frowned at her. “And why the fuck you? I am innocent for once, unless I forgot what I did.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am over men.” She announced dramatically and flopped into an armchair.</p><p> </p><p>Sam leaned to peer at her. “To be fair…you are wearing a shirt that says ‘Sorry I missed church. I was busy practicing witchcraft and becoming a lesbian.’”</p><p>Darcy made a face. “I started wearing weird shirts I steal from Clint on dates because it weeds out the weirdos.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam raised a brow. “That’s Clint’s shirt?”</p><p> </p><p>Clint shrugged. “What? It’s awesome. And it’s purple.”</p><p> </p><p>“There are so many things wrong with that. Bad date princess?”</p><p> </p><p>“He was a frozen pea tester.”</p><p> </p><p>The men exchanged looks and Clint held up his hand like a kid in school.</p><p> </p><p>“Not that kind of pea you idiots. Like green peas. Booger peas. He tests the peas to make sure they are frozen enough. I had to hear about it. In great detail. I didn’t even know that was a job. And he was a foot shorter than he claimed to be and he had a mullet. I didn’t know people in New York even had mullets. He was also super cheap and ordered water for both of us. Water. Like I wouldn’t need liquor to deal with that.” She paused to take a breath. “So yes. Bad date.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need food? Or ice cream? Or maybe a body bag?” Clint offered helpfully. “I think we’re going to order Chinese. Would beef and broccoli with noodles keep your homicidal tendencies away from our delicate man bits?”</p><p> </p><p>“That would help. I am going to go change out of these real people pants and take this stupid makeup off and I’ll be back.” She pushed out of her chair and headed out the courtyard door that led to her apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky jumped to his feet and went after her.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell?” Asked Clint.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up Barton.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think werewolves like Chinese food?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re an idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky pushed through the door as Darcy was about to unlock her apartment patio door.</p><p> </p><p>“Darcy!”</p><p> </p><p>She looked up as he jogged up to her. “Please tell me Clint didn’t send you to harass me.”</p><p> </p><p>“No..it’s not that.” He shifted awkwardly for a moment. “So, does this mean you’re done with the internet dating?”</p><p> </p><p>Darcy crossed her arms over her chest. “Yes. Maybe dating totally. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky slowly exhaled and looked down into her pretty but highly suspicious face. “Because. I hate it.”</p><p> </p><p>Suspicion was replaced with confusion. “What? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because the thought of anyone else touching you makes me want to stab people.”</p><p> </p><p>“First, you stab people for a living. Second, why that thought?”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky looked away and then back at her. He put his palm to her cheek and caressed her skin with his thumb. “Because I want to be the one who touches you.”</p><p> </p><p>Darcy gave him a wicked grin. “You have permission to touch me all you want.” She pushed open her door and yanked him in after her.</p><p> </p><p>Clint and Sam stood at the edge of the courtyard. Once Bucky was gone and the door kicked shut by his booted foot they exchanged a glance.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we still getting them food?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. But we are sending a text letting them know it’s in the fridge in the kitchen. I am not interrupting that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You never did answer my werewolf question.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut the hell up Barton.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Much love<br/>xoxo<br/>Find me on tumblr (hawsmagnolia) for more stuff!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>